


Protecting the Innocent

by Arrowhead_Zebra42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowhead_Zebra42/pseuds/Arrowhead_Zebra42
Summary: James Potter never became an Auror instead he decided to work for the Magical Abuse Crimes Division and he is great at his job. But when he meets a criminal who out smarts him at every turn, can James stops him?
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story I have ever written. This story was in my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. Please tell me what you think, if you like it or if you don't. There will be more chapters coming.

James Potter had graduated Hogwarts at the top of his class and knew exactly what he wanted in life. He was going to marry the love of his life, Lily Evans, become one of the top Aurors, next to his best friend Sirius Black, and have at least 2 children. He had recently married Lily Evans a few months ago, so now he only had two other goals to accomplish. Than he would have the perfect life for himself.  
Although, on his way to becoming an Auror, he found one of his goals started changing. This was because, to become an Auror a person had to go through a lot of training, and part of the training was going to each division in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and learning first hand what they do and why. Becoming jack of all trades as his head trainer told them as they started this part of training.  
One of the those divisions James had to train in was the Magical Abuse Crimes. This part of the department didn’t necessarily deal with dark wizards or dark artifacts, it dealt primarily with magical children or adults who had been abused, either by someone in the magical world or in the muggle world. It wasn’t talked about much, in fact, most people in the ministry thought it should be disbanded or should only be for muggle mistreatment of magical children, because no good magical family would ever abuse their children. Even if one did, they were obviously evil and needed to be dealt with by the aurors.  
MAC was also looked down upon for using whatever was at their disposal, whether it was a magical or muggle. In there minds, if it helped catch a criminal or helped a victim with the trauma they went through, why not try it? James wanted to know more and while he was training with the head of the division, he got as much information as he could. He knew before his week of training was over that his dream of being an Auror had vanished. It was now replaced with becoming a worker for the MAC.  
But before he took such a big leap, he wanted to go home and talk to his new wife about his change in career path. It wouldn’t be a very big change, since he would still be, as Lily would say, a cop. But because the world they lived in was always pushing abused victims under the rug and pretending it never happens, they would be talked about, excluded from events, friends would abandon them, they would be essentially outcasts to the wizarding world.  
He walked into their new home, and looked around. There were boxes strewn around everywhere. They still had not unpacked all the way, even though they had been in their new house for almost a month now.  
Lily wanted to do it the slow way instead of just using magic to put everything away. That way they would know where everything was instead of using their wands for everything. James was skeptical of doing it that way, and even though it was a maze going around the unpacked boxes, he had found it very useful knowing where an item was, whenever he left his wand in the next room.  
James shut the door, “Lil's I’m home.” He called out as he walked around a box that was half empty, and the contents were strewn around it.  
“Shit, why are you home so early?” Lily asked from the kitchen.  
“I’m not, it’s the same time I come home every day.”  
“Oh hell, I lost track of time.” Lily said as James walked through the kitchen door.  
“How did you lose track of…” James didn’t finish his sentence.  
Before James could say anything more, Lily spoke up. “Don’t you dare laugh, James Potter!”  
James didn’t laugh, but he couldn’t keep from smiling. She was covered in flour and so was half the kitchen. “What were you trying to do?” He asked, not moving from the doorway.  
“I was trying to make bread, but it caught on fire.” She said with a dejected sigh as she showed him the lump of coal on the counter.  
James covered his mouth doing everything he could not to laugh at his beautiful wife who looked to be close to tears. He walked closer to the bread, “I’m sure it can be saved,” He stated as he broke the bread in half. A giggle came out before he could stop it. “It’s fucking raw in the middle.” And he couldn’t hold back the laughter after that. He bent over and the only thing keeping him from falling on the floor was the counter he clung to for support.  
“What the hell!” Lily yelled as she looked at it. She pushed James aside to look at the bread, and sure enough the insides were still raw. “How the fuck did that happen?” She didn’t know what to do, but looking at James falling off the counter laughing made a giggle come out of her and soon enough they were both laughing at what had happened.  
When they finally collected themselves, James got up wiping tears away from his eyes and decided to make them some spaghetti. Lily, though, just sat down at the table, not wanting to touch another cooking instrument until. “So why the sudden need to bake bread?” He asked as he put water on the stove to boil.  
“I spent the day with my mom today.” Lily said with a sigh. “She kept telling me how good Petunia was at baking and making meals and I just wanted to make her something and maybe have something that we could do together.”  
“Don’t you two shop all the time?” James asked.  
Lily carded her fingers through her hair, trying to put what she wanted to say in words and not sound like a spoiled child, especially since James just lost his parents right after they graduated college to the flu. “We do, but as soon as we go into a store we both go our separate ways until we’re ready to go. We don’t really talk about much, other than fashion.”  
James walked forward and held her hand, his thumb rubbing hers in a comforting way.  
“Petunia, though, is the perfect daughter. She loves to bake and cook with our mom and goes fishing with our dad all the time. They have all these inside jokes with each other and I feel left out sometimes. I just wanted to do something so I could be a part of the family a little more.”  
“Maybe we could have a family night, once a week or once a month and bring your mom and dad over and play some games or go out and watch a movie.” James offered.  
“Maybe we could do that,” Lily said and James saw that look in her eye that said she was already planning on what they could do together.  
James patted her hand once, got up and put the uncooked pasta in the boiling water and put the pasta sauce in a different pot. They spent the time in silence, Lily thinking about how to get closer to her parents and James was back to thinking about going into the Magical Abuse Crimes and how to bring it up. It wasn’t going to be a huge career change, but he wanted his wife’s opinion on the matter before he decided to jump head first into anything and regret it later on.  
Lily set the table and James served them both before sitting down. “So how was work?” Lily asked as she took a bite.  
“It was good.” James said.  
Lily waited a beat before putting her fork down, “Ok, out with it.”  
“Out with what?”  
“You haven’t made a joke since you came in, there hasn’t been any of your usual flirting with me and you haven’t turned on the radio yet. So I ask once more, what’s wrong?”  
James didn’t realize he had such predictable habits and for a second he wondered if he should change them a little to keep her on her toes before he got back on track to what they were talking about.  
“Nothing is wrong per say, but I’m thinking about going into a different division in my department.”  
“What do you mean? You have been talking about becoming an Auror since before we left school?”  
James sighed. “I know, but there is a division in the same department that deals with abuse cases. Specifically children.”  
Lily leaned forward, “Abused how?”  
“Well I have seen them deal with probably all types of abuse. The most common, or the most reported at least, have been physical and sexual.”  
“And you want to do that, deal with those kinds of people?” Lily asked still leaned forward.  
“No,” James said shaking his head. “I want to help those children. Most of the wizarding world wants to bury their head in the sand and say only muggles hurt the young. It’s not true, and if someone doesn’t bring those monsters to justice, it will continue to happen.” James banged his fist at the end of his speech. His nervousness about the job had disappeared and had been replaced with determination.  
“Do it.” Lily said after a beat.  
“What?” James asked, he didn’t think she would accept the change so easily. “You do understand that if I take this job, our social standing will go down. People honestly think this division is a waste of time and resources and will have no trouble telling you or me that.” He didn’t want to talk her out of it, but he did want her to be aware of what will happen once he started working there.  
“If they think helping the children, or anyone who needs it, is a waste of anything, than I don’t think we should be associating ourselves with them anyways.” Lily said calmly “Also, you don’t usually go on rants unless it’s something you truly believe in.”  
James smiled, he was so happy he couldn’t speak, he jumped up and grabbed Lily and started twirling her around. “No matter what happens after I get my transfer, we will be in this together.” He said.  
“Together.” Lily said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her hands around her husbands neck and closed the distance between them and they kissed, forgetting the dinner that was still on the table.

James Potter woke with a start and looked around him without lifting his head off the pillow. He was alone, again. Just like he was every time he woke up now. A tear came out of his eye as he took a few big breathes to keep the wracking depression and anxiety at bay, as he laid there in the coffin wishing he was anywhere but there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Lily a little different than how everyone seems to portray her. In all the stories I read, she's angelic, does everything perfectly, never curses, and is knows Petunia is jealous of her, and just kinda accepts that because of how sweet and kind she is. So I made her bad at cooking, isn't a good housewife, has no plans of trying to be one, loves to curse, and is also jealous of her sister and how much time she gets to spend with their parents. I wanted to make her a real person instead of this angelic character or a Mary Sue. Hope that is coming across like I am wanting it to.
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if I need to expand on something a little more in the story. Feedback would be most welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, the story should pick up after this.

James was wide awake, he had wiped the tear away that fell from his eye and looked at the top of the casket in determination. It had once been fluffy white fabric, now it was torn to shreds, with cotton dangling by strands. There was dried blood staining the white sheet, making it look like an ugly rust color. Through the tears in the fabric there were scratch marks, and looking at James’s bloody nails and knuckles, it was easy to see where they came from. 

James’s nails had been broken down to the quick, and on some nails, even past there. His pants had been worn down at the knees and his shoes were nonexistent. He had kicked, kneed, and scratched at the wood every day to try and get out. Nothing worked, the wood never budged, but that didn’t stop James from trying. He was determined to get out. As James laid there, his mind took him back in time.

James Potter walked into Alastor Moody's office to give his transfer papers. It was early morning and no one was in the office yet, but James knew Auror Moody came to work earlier than anyone else.   
Alastor was in his usual raggedy grey robe and underneath, James knew he would be wearing a raggedy grey suit. He never wore anything that would make him stand out in a crowd. But it didn’t matter what the man wore, wherever he went people took notice of him. He held himself with an air of command that no one could ignore. James had seen people higher up the chain unconsciously wait for his orders and do what he said. And yet the middle-aged man never took advantage of it, never made anyone do something they didn’t feel comfortable doing. He was a man James respected and he hoped he could be like him one day.

James knocked in the open door. Alastor was writing in a piece of parchment and without looking up he spoke. “You finally made up your mind, eh?”

“Sir?” James asked. He hadn’t told anyone except Lily of what he was wanting to do, not even Sirius knew.

"I saw that look in your eye after you came back from the Magical Abuse Crime Division. I only know a few who have ever had that look and they all had to make a hard decision, their career and reputation or helping those who need it.”

James sat down across the desk. “That doesn’t sound like a hard decision to make.”

“Maybe not to you, boy, but for others… It can be life changing to make that choice.” Alastor’s blue eyes had a distant gleam in them for a moment before he coughed. “So have you told your young wife? This will be effecting her as well."

James smiled and a small laugh came out, “She was the one who told me to do it.”

The supervisor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “And she knows what comes with the job?”

“Yep, told her before she could make a decision, and she still told me to take it.” James sat up straighter in pride. Both him and Lily were on the same page when it came to protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves. And even when the majority of the ministry would think it was a waste of time, she would stand right there with him in the line of fire, all to protect someone who needed it.

“Well she has always been a strong woman, that will help. And knowing what she wants to do at school, you two might actually change the world.” Alastor meant that. Many people came through those doors had dreams of changing the world for the better, yet very few had the drive to do the work of turning those dreams into reality. But he knew they moment he met them… they were different. 

I don’t know about me, but I know Lily will. She isn’t even a teacher yet, and her and Mcgonagall are already getting together and making plans.” He wasn’t allowed to know the plans yet. At least not the full extent of them. But he knew it consisted of changes that most purebloods would not like. But she didn’t care and Mcgonagall had told him more than once that it was a long time coming.

“You got lucky James, getting a girl like her. I wish you both the best of luck.”

With that, Alastor stood up and moved around the desk. “I’m not gonna lie, you going to work for the Magical abuse Crimes is gonna be top news before the day is out. You and everyone there are gonna receive some unwanted attention for some time. But I'm proud of you for what you’re doing.”

They shook hands, standing eye to eye to each other and James stood a little bit taller with the compliment. “Thank you sir.”

“And if you tell anyone I told you that, I will deny it and make sure everyone thinks you’re incompetent.” 

James couldn’t be certain, but he thought he saw a glimmer of humor in those blue eyes before it was hidden behind the usual hardness. “My lips are sealed.” James said with a smile.

James walked out and gathered his things from his desk. He was half way done when Sirius Black came walking in whistling. He was dressed impeccably in black dress pants, a white shirt, and he had his black coat held over one shoulder. He looked like a model from a muggle magazine, which, James was sure of, was what his best friend was going for.

Sirius sauntered over to his own desk, a few feet away. He was not looking worried that James was packing his desk up. In fact, he looked relieved. James decided not to say anything, he wanted to see what Sirius would do first. 

His best friend did his usual inspection of his desk, making sure it was tidy and nothing was out of place, then he walked over and James paused in putting his things away. “You finally put your transfer papers in for MAC?

“What… How did you even…” James was shocked. He had taken great pains to make sure no one knew about his plans until they were already set in motion. But apparently he wasn’t any good at it.

Sirius just grinned as he sat down and put his feet up on the desk and tipped the chair back on its back two hind legs.

“I was trying to be silent about it until I had already made the move. Does everyone know about my transfer?”

Sirius laughed, “Why would EVERYONE know? Did you scream about it as you were leaving yesterday?”

“It’s feeling that way.” James said as he carded his hand through his hair. “I gave Moody my transfer papers and he already knew, said it was the look in my eye that gave it away.”

“Well The Moodster has always been a perceptive bastard.” Sirius said with a laugh. 

James continued to stare at him. “Dude, we’re brothers, did you really think you could hide something like this from me?” Sirius scoffed, “I thought you were smarter than that.”

James gave a half smile and shook his head. He should have realized. 

“So going over there today?” Sirius placed his hands behind his head, looking as relaxed as could be.

“Yeah I figured I would make the move while most people weren’t here. Make the transition as quiet as possible.”

Sirius gave bark of laughter, “hate to break it to you brother, but you were the top rookie Auror. Hell you broke records for highest score in tests, was the best at interrogation techniques, AND you had Alastor Moody backing you. This is going to be anything but quiet.” A smirk came on his face. “The chaos this will cause, will be hilarious.” 

“Chaos is my specialty.” They both smiled, knowing that it was Sirius who was the true expert at causing chaos.

The smile dropped from his best friends face and the chair dropped down to all four legs. “But are you absolutely 100% sure this is what you want to do? This, this change will make you an outcast. That is something you have never been before."

James opened his mouth to disagree, but Sirius held up his hand. “Remus, Peter, me, even Lily, we are all outcasts in some way, shape, or form. I’m not surprised Lily has no problem with this, she has never cared about status or what people think of her. But James, being friends with outcasts is very different from being one yourself. You need to be fully aware of what you’re doing. This won’t end after a week. What you’re doing, where you’re going, it will follow you for the rest of your career, for the rest of your life. You won’t be treated with the same respect that you’re use to. So again I have to ask, Are. You. Sure about this?”

James didn’t say anything. He knew Sirius was right. He had seen what his friends had to go through on a daily basis. He had always defended them, but he had never had to be on the receiving end of the ridicule. Being a Potter had given him certain privileges he had taken advantage of more times than he could count. As he got older he had become more aware of what his status meant and how it made his life, and now Lily’s life, easier. Could he live without those advantages, could he allow his future children to not have the same advantages that he had? But could he also look his wife in the eye again if he chose a cozy life over helping the innocent? How could he teach his children to do what was right, if he couldn’t do what was right himself?

“This change is going to be hard, harder than I can imagine. And your right I have never been an outcast. But there are little Sirius's out there who need protection from their own family, Little Remus’s whose entire worlds have changed over night, Little Peter’s who are to scared to stand up and open their mouths to say no, Little Lily’s who are condemned just because of who they are. Those children need someone on their side. I have to protect them, I can help them. Being an outcast is something I am willing to undertake if it means I can help one child get out of the hell their in.”

Sirius gave a sad smile. He stood up from the chair, “I’m gonna miss you here.”

James came back to the present when the pain in his knuckles got too painful. He had been pounding on the wood above him until blood was running down his hand. He wished the memories would stop, he was in an endless prison of torment reliving everything that had happened that landed him in this hell. He wanted to apologize to Lily and Harry, he should have been smarter. He should trusted… it didn’t matter now. He made the biggest mistake of his life and it cost him his family. The sadness he was feeling turned into anger and he started pounding harder on the wood. He screamed in anger wishing with everything he had that he could change the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Lily a little different than how everyone seems to portray her. In all the stories I read, she's angelic, does everything perfectly, never curses, and is knows Petunia is jealous of her, and just kinda accepts that because of how sweet and kind she is. So I made her bad at cooking, isn't a good housewife, has no plans of trying to be one, loves to curse, and is also jealous of her sister and how much time she gets to spend with their parents. I wanted to make her a real person instead of this angelic character or a Mary Sue. Hope that is coming across like I am wanting it to.
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if I need to expand on something a little more in the story. Feedback would be most welcomed.


End file.
